


El reflejo de un hombre muerto

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Español | Spanish, Historical drama, I Tried, M/M, Murder, Romance, Top Greece, Violence, it's going to be FINE, non exact historical events, sorry - Freeform, those boys had had it hard
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: Cuando vemos a alguien, y decidimos quién es en verdad, ¿es una realidad? ¿La persona que, un individuo se encarga de crear de sí mismo es la realidad?Grecia por aquel pasado turbulento y el dolor que soporto de todas sus pérdidas resentia a Turquía; esos sentimientos eran naturales, y ambos siempre habían vivido como rivales, con el odio del pasado menguado con el tiempo.Las cosas cambiaron entre ambos para mejor tras su cooperación en desastres naturales. Sin embargo, que Grecia comenzará a estar con frecuencia en casa de Turquía, era tanto debido al cambio de sus sentimientos al conocer en otras circunstancias al turco, y a un secreto que no se supone debía ser revelado ante los ojos del griego.-Basado en una teoría que me contó un amigo (Milo Afternoon en wattpad).-Nombres humanos (Sadik para Turquía, Herakles para Grecia).
Relationships: Greece/Turkey (Hetalia), one sided Egypt/Turkey
Kudos: 3





	1. Frente al mar

Siempre, ante el mundo, clamaba cuán diferentes eran, y cuán irreconciliables serían sus rencores. Con el tiempo, la amargura del pasado menguó, las cicatrices perduraban, al igual que la culpa y el rencor, pero nada permanece igual, o sobrevive al paso de tantos años.

Así que su rivalidad permanecía, el deje de amargura en los recuerdos seguía, pero su odio apenas era comparable con el pasado.

—¿Qué miras, anciano? —preguntó Heracles a Sadik un día en que había sido obligado a visitar a Sadik por motivos de trabajo.

Turquía había insistido en que fueran a comer algo antes de acompañarlo al aeropuerto. Su convivencia en la mayoría de los casos era reticente, a veces una constante competencia, así que Grecia se quejó, y el turco decidió presumir de uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

En su camino pasaron cerca de la costa, caminando junto a un barandal, era posible ver el reflejo de quien caminara cerca.

Sadik se había detenido al notarlo. Mirando su reflejo en silencio pareció perderse en esa imagen un momento, aunque con la máscara era imposible de decir.

Esa escena, pensó Heracles, por demás extraña, le parecía haberla presenciado en el pasado.

(Ambos eran innegablemente diferentes, como similares. Una de esas coincidencias era su atracción al mar, al panorama del sol cálido y el roce de la luz con las aguas).

—¿Oh, qué dices? —inquirió Turquía no habiendo puesto atención a lo que pregunto Grecia.

—Nada, sigamos que se hace tarde —apuró Heracles con expresión cansada.

Sus interacciones siguieron transformándose entre ellos —para bien—; el punto principal de esto fueron los desastres naturales, terremotos, ocurridos a partir de finales del siglo XX principios de los años 2000.

Ambos se vieron enfrentados a un problema común, y no dudaron en cooperar por el bien de su gente. Sus relaciones mejoraron, y se dieron cuenta de que ellos podían ser más que viejos nacionalismos mal empleados y rencores.

Heracles creía con certeza que sabía quién era Sadik, y que estaba justificado su rencor, tanto como su desprecio a la nación (al hombre).

Sin embargo, durante su trabajo en conjunto para atender la emergencia de uno de los varios terremotos, los dos se encontraron recorriendo una zona bastante afectada en busca de quien necesitará ayuda.

No sólo había visto a Sadik jalarlo a ayudar a pequeños animales como perros mostrando que era alguien amable, muy diferente a su imagen que tenía, sino que durante una maniobra donde ambos intentaban mover escombro para ayudar a un hombre bajo el sol abrasador, Heracles vio algo que no se suponía debió ver.

Pero que si fuera otra persona, no sabrían la importancia o que revelaba ese descubrimiento.

—¡Está atrapado! —exclamó Sadik al examinar los escombros que cubrían al hombre, quien apenas sacaba su mano para indicarles que estaba vivo.

—Tenemos que mover lo más pesado de arriba —dijo Heracles, quitándose su mochila y preparándose para mover las cosas. Se secó la frente para evitar que el sudor se metiera en sus ojos.

Observó a Sadik asentir. El turco parecía incómodo con su máscara que seguramente con el sudor y el calor le dificulta ver bien; el hombre pareció sopesar las circunstancias.

—Un momento, ahora te ayudó moviendo la roca más grande —dijo Sadik con ligero temblor en su voz y sin sonrisa alguna—. Un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

El turco se alejó un poco, y el otro se asomó en silencio, acercándose unos pasos para ver que sucedía. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Grecia, Turquía se quitó su máscara, y secó el sudor que le molestaba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio sin ella? El tiempo suficiente para pensar que nunca pasó; pero Grecia recordaba el momento: era joven, muy joven, y había estado siendo instruido en temas de combate por el otro cuando fue Imperio.

Recordaba el día con amargura y un escalofrío. Cansado y adolorido, había intentado desquitar su resentimiento atacando a Sadik con su espada, y tuvo éxito con una profunda cortada que pasaba desde su nariz hasta llegar ver a de la punta del otro ojo. Había visto en ocasiones al Imperio Otomano, cuando se acomodaba la máscara, la cicatriz imborrable de eso, que acompañó el recuerdo de sus severos castigos por eso.

Era una cicatriz larga, que debía atravesar la mitad superior del rostro de Sadik, pero no había marca en esa piel. Y aquel vistazo breve de esos ojos casi dorados no podía reconocerla. El rostro era como lo recordaba, pero no podía identificarlo como el que vio en los tiempos que fue un territorio Otomano.

Sadik era como debía ser, pero al mismo tiempo era irreconocible para él. Tal vez debía ser el tiempo... No. La cicatriz que marcaba el rostro del Imperio no estaba.

Y Sadik no había muerto a pesar de la caída del imperio (que de por sí fue extraño aquello), así que la marca en su piel debía existir.

—¿Grecia? —llamó Turquía al regresar y ver qué Grecia se veía confundido.

—¿Qué? —respondió un poco a la defensiva al ser sacado de su reflexión.

—¿Estás cansando? Te ves distraído —indicó Turquía, con la máscara de nueva cuenta en su lugar, como si lo que vio hace un momento no fuera más que una ilusión; ni siquiera la burla terminó de sacarlo de su sorpresa—. Tan joven, y no puedes seguir el ritmo de tus mayores.

—Cállate anciano, y muévete antes de que te de un golpe de calor —escupió impaciente, intentando ignorar su hilo de ideas.

La duda se plantaría en la mente de un inquieto Heracles. Esa cicatriz parecía insignificante, pero a sus ojos era como el pico de algo que no debía ser ignorado pero tampoco descubierto.

No fue hasta que en otra visita de trabajo a casa de Turquía, se encontró con el pequeño Chipre del Norte, Tarkan, casi un hijo para el turco.

—Ahora viene —comentó Tarkan, sentándose a ver un poco de televisión, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras Sadik buscaba unos papeles.

El chiquillo parecía aburrido con la programación, y miró el librero al otro extremo de la estancia, cerca de Heracles. Aquello le recordó a sí mismo, así que decidió ofrecer leer algo al niño.

La micro-nación pareció animarse con eso. Heracles descubrió que el niño más que disfrutar leer, apreciaba que le relataran e interpretarán lo que le leían.

Tarkan pidió uno de los libros que estaba en la última repisa, fuera de su alcance.

—Papá suele leérmelo —dijo Tarkan con una sonrisa, y Heracles accedió, sin saber cómo sentirse de que el niño hablara de Sadik con afecto al nombrarlo padre.

Heracles comenzó a leer, sorprendido de que el niño no lo mirara con cautela en ese momento (considerando que siempre parecía listo para atacar por insultar a Sadik). Aunque, el relato apenas siguió. La historia contaba de un hombre que se hizo pasar por un rey a la muerte de éste. Los detalles le hicieron sentir un nudo en el estómago; le hicieron recordar.

—Es suficiente —dijo Heracles acomodando el libro, y viendo al niño torcer sus labios informe.

—Papá siempre lo termina, pero bueno, supongo que igual va a bajar pronto —comentó el niño—. Te perderás el final.

—El cuento —sopeso Heracles para sí mismo, sin importar si Tarkan lo escuchaba. El griego miró al niño a su lado esperar lo que iba a decir—. ¿Dónde lo puedo conseguir?

—¡Te ha gustado! —dijo Tarkan con una sonrisa—. Pues no lo puedes comprar, es de papá. Sólo hay uno.

—¿De Turquía...? —cuestionó sin comprender. ¿Existía sólo uno?

No pudo preguntar más porque Sadik apareció pidiéndole que lo acompañará a su oficina, y explicando que le surgió algo que lo hizo atenderlo apenas.

Tarkan no dijo nada más, se puso a ver la televisión y saludó a Sadik.

Heracles, en la noche cuando regresó a su casa, pensó en el cuento y lo dicho por Tarkan: «Es de papá».

¿Pertenecía a Sadik? Pero las similitudes con ciertos hechos de su vida... ¿Alguien se lo hizo?

¿Lo escribió Sadik? ¿Por qué lo haría, y lo contaría como un cuento infantil? Como si quisiera que alguien supiera esa historia sin saber que estaba contando realmente, o de quien estaba hablando el relato.

Pensó en lo que alcanzó a leer, la historia que él conocía del Imperio Otomano, la cicatriz y los tiempos que vivió con él.

Tomó su teléfono, y buscó comunicarse con algún jefe de Tarkan.

—¿Puedo pedir una copia del cuento? —pidió, esperando que el niño no dijera nada.

Pero parecía que la historia le gustaba tanto, que se lo dio esperando poder platicar con alguien de ella, haciéndole prometer que hablaría con él.

Con el libro del cuento en sus manos, y sus conclusiones, se dio cuenta de lo que había descubierto.

—Es un idiota —murmuró Grecia mirando por la ventana al otro lado del mar.

Sadik... Cuando mira su reflejo en el mar, ¿a quién mira?


	2. El visitante al otro lado del mar

Acomodó por décima vez el centro de mesa que había elegido para su visita. No terminaba de entender o sentirse cómodo con el cambio en el comportamiento de su supuesto rival. Pero no era un anfitrión que buscará decepcionar a quien fuera a su casa (fueran naciones o turistas); tomaba cierto orgullo en las opiniones positivas que tenían de él cuando terminaban su estancia.

Había sido un tanto abrupto, no diría que brusco pues Grecia era más bien reservado con sus pensamientos, y de tomarse a su propio ritmo, en forma gradual, sus días y decisiones. De un tiempo para otro, el griego decidió que quería visitarlo con cierta frecuencia, sin darle explicaciones y sin tener intención de dárselas. Turquía estaba bien con eso, no le gustaba mucho que Grecia le odiara (era divertido competir con él, pero no su comportamiento desagradable).

Pero... Hasta las peleas dejaron de ser parte de su rutina en tiempos recientes; no necesariamente que dejaran de competir o rivalizar en esa forma tan propia. Por supuesto, esa supuesta amabilidad no implica que ahora Grecia fuera encantador ni amable con él, no como lo era con sus amigos o Chipre.

A decir verdad, lo que le inquietaba, era que ahora Grecia lo miraba con inquietante atención; unos ojos que evocaban recuerdos de esos interminables monólogos en los que podía caer si había algo de su interés; tal como esas veces, que el griego quería sembrar en la conversación una de esas preguntas sin respuestas relacionadas con la existencia.

—¿Viene otra vez? —preguntó Tarkan confundido. Si no mal recordaba había visitado a Sadik quince días antes, y antes de eso también. Más que discutir, miraba con atención al turco, como si quisiera preguntar algo—. ¿Quiere pelear?

—¡No, no viene a pelear! —Contestó alegre, intentando calmar al niño que a veces era algo protector con él cuando Grecia estaba cerca. Que seguía siendo divertido ver al pequeño interceder a su favor cuando el griego quería imponer un punto—. ¿No se está haciendo tarde para que regreses a casa? Tu jefe dijo que enviaría a alguien; pero no tengo problema en llevarte.

—Está bien, vendrá pronto. Llamaron mientras estaba vigilando el horno —dijo Tarkan con una sonrisa, decidiendo ayudar a Sadik a preparar las cosas para la cena que estaba haciendo el turco con propósito de la visita de Heracles—. Pero... Si quieres que me quede por si quiere molestarte. Puedo decirles que me estaré otro día.

Sadik, a decir verdad, no sabía cómo sentirse con esa repentina atención e interés de Heracles de compartir su tiempo y compañía, de conocerlo. Una parte estaba feliz; siempre había añorado el no sentirse solo (había apreciado la presencia del griego, y un renaciente cariño que reprimió por las desafortunadas circunstancias de su historia).

—Tranquilo, sé cómo manejar a ese mocoso —dijo Sadik con confianza—. ¿Quieres cenar algo antes de irte? Tengo varios postres.

Tarkan asintió con ojos brillantes, sentándose con su padre a comer un poco.

Sadik no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en una charola que uso para llevar la comida a Tarkan. Odiaba esa costumbre, y todavía le traía un poco de dolor del pasado que cargaba.

Cuando Tarkan se fue (todavía faltando un par de horas para la llegada de Heracles) no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado; cuando estaba solo, y veía su reflejo por casualidad, reflexionaba en quien fue, en quien era, y en quien se convirtió.

(A veces se atrevía a pensar quién le gustaría ser ante los demás).

Sadik recordaba su pasado con una claridad espantosa. A diferencia de otras naciones, él había llegado con un cuerpo casi entrando en la juventud, que bien podría aparentar una tardía adolescencia o una temprana adultez; así que sus memorias eran tan nítidas como las de naciones en su madurez.

Su recuerdo más importante y que marcaría el resto de su eternidad sería cuando tuviera que matar a alguien por primera vez.

* * *

_Él no tuvo una «infancia» como la mayoría de ellos (que no estaba seguro si aquello había sido bueno o malo, considerando lo difícil que fueron las edades tempranas de algunos). Pero aun así, era considerado joven. Sus memorias, las primeras, las recordaba vagando por las calles cercanas al palacio del Sultán._

_Era una sensación extraña la de vagar sin estar seguro de la identidad pero sí del propósito. Recordaba haber encontrado a algún noble del palacio, probablemente uno que estaba paseando; ¿Cómo habrán sabido quién, o qué, era él? Fue la pregunta que se hizo días después, que confirmará en unos años al ver el rostro adusto y severo del hombre que caminaba con paso autoritario al lado del regente del Imperio; lucían casi idénticos, si no se ponía atención a los detalles._

_No le gustaba pensar acerca de él. De hecho, sus primeros años los pasó oculto bajo la tutela del noble; escuchaba el declive del imperio mientras aprendía con doloroso entrenamiento el arte de la batalla, y con largas horas de estudio las bases de su fe._

_Por supuesto, tarde o temprano su existencia sería notada, cuando creciera lo suficiente para ser relevante. El Imperio Otomano mandaría a buscar por él; viendo las formas violentas que comenzaban a mostrarse en las gestiones del gobierno del imperio, no cuestionó porque le pidieron esperar antes de revelarse._

_Sin un nombre por el que ser llamado, el Bey le dio uno, que podría ser común, pero tenía un propósito que el joven territorio comprendió:_

_—Concéntrate en aprender a ser el mejor en con tu espada, y resaltar en tus estudios —le había dicho uno de los altos nobles, Bey, que gestiona una tierra cercana a Estambul—. Te llamarás Yusuf mientras adquieres un nombre._

_Yusuf asintió; pensó que podría vivir pacíficamente con aquel Bey que parecía prudente. Pero el sentía en su cuerpo la turbulencia que iba germinando en el Imperio; una de sus peores memorias, y el evento que marcaría su camino a violencia y guerras._

_El Bey que tenía hijos mayores que él, en apariencia, solía mirarle como un padre. Con paciencia le explicaba lo que podía, y en cierta forma lo protegió sus primeros días de «nacimiento», cuidando que los otros miembros del consejo del rey no lo agobiaran con preguntas cuando fueran a verlo por llamado de aquel Bey que lo educó._

_—¿Qué significa Yusuf? —preguntó el joven mirando al noble sonreírle._

_—«Dios aumenta en piedad, poder e influencia» —respondió el Bey—. Espero guíe tu destino mientras lo tengas._

_Pronto sería que su presencia se haría saber a través de rumores: las habladurías de un joven que no envejecía ni podía ser herido llegaron al Sultán, y por lo tanto al imperio. Yusuf sabía lo que significaba seguir oculto para el Bey que lo cuidaba; tarde o temprano los enviados a buscarlo darían con él, y considerando su similitud en apariencia con la de Imperio Otomano, suponía que su existencia debía ser importante._

_Pronto decidiría ir por su propio pie ante Imperio; la cobardía podía costar cara en su caso (quizás él no podía morir, pero si sus guardianes). Si bien no hablaría de sus intenciones hasta estar seguro de ello, intentó saber un poco de quien era la personificación de aquel régimen._

_—¿Cuál es el nombre del Imperio? El de hombre —preguntó Yusuf mientras leía algo sobre medicina. El joven gustaba curiosear un poco en la biblioteca del Bey, y añadió en queja—. ¡Me cuentan casi nada!_

_—Pocos sabemos su nombre, así que ten cuidado de revelarlo —dijo el noble—. Su nombre es Sadik._

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, y...
> 
> No tengo justificación jaja. Básicamente comencé a interesarme con el wapo de Turquía, y terminé en esta ship. Que me recuerda un poco a Dinamarca y Suecia, pero con una historia quizás más difícil y turbulenta.
> 
> Además que he terminada encantada de Turquía. Si carácter es alegre xD
> 
> Y bueno, esto es basado en una teoría de un amigo mío (Milo_Afternoon), que me cuenta que es en realidad una teoría de los fans turcos.  
> —Puede que vaya contra algunos HC, y siga a otros, así que siento si cambio mucho las cosas jsjs.   
> —No pretendo ofender a nadie, ambas culturas tienen su historia y merece todo el respeto. 
> 
> -El termino de Bey es: Bey o Beg es un título de origen turco adoptado por diferentes tipos de gobernantes dentro del territorio del antiguo Imperio otomano.


End file.
